In this longitudinal study we compared the QOL of patients undergoing a non-myeloablative allogeneic peripheral blood stem cell transplant (A-PBSCT) prospectively with that of a myeloablative A-PBSCT. Seventy-eight subjects over the age of 18 were enrolled. Measures of quality of life (Medical Outcomes Study Short Form-MOS SF-36 and Functional Assessment of Cancer Therapy-General and Bone Marrow Transplant - FACT-G and FACT-G/BMT) and symptom distress (Symptom Distress Scale - SDS) were administered prior to transplant (baseline) and at set interval post transplant. [unreadable] [unreadable] The study was closed to new accrual with the continuing review in 2002. Enrolled subjects continued to complete data points up to two years post transplant according to the protocol. All subjects completed their two year time point and were off study by the end of 2004. Therefore, the protocol was terminated in 2004 according to protocol review standards at that time. On 12/1/2006 the IRB approved re-opening of the protocol for data analysis (no new patient accrual) only.